everything i know i learned from gaming sonic chap
by yamadakenta
Summary: first fic, about a person who has to save our universe from mixing with other universes.first story starting with the sonic universe.
1. prolouge

A/N: most characters are owned by their respective companies, with the select few being made by me. This is the only copyright notice being presented in the fan fiction; so do not complain if I do not put one in

Every game has a hero or heroine. But only a few of these hero's are widely recognised as some of the greatest heroes: Mario, Sonic, Link, and Master Chief to name a few. Each has their reasons for their heroism, but each one has a link. They each have powerful objects that can increase their strength: Mario has the Power Flowers, Mushrooms and Stars. Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds and Rings. Link has the Triforce, The Master Sword and a fairy. Master Chief has a wide selection of weapons and vehicles that are of use to him, a personal favourite being the warthog.

However, these are not merely fiction. They are real, alternate universes. These gaming companies know the impact this could cause if the universes were to collide, so they had to keep all creation of games as safe as possible. But, this was not easy, and a breach was made. An explosion in one of the SEGA factories is what brought the gaming company into its downfall, but little did they know that this was not of earthly origins. And so begins our tale of a boy who gets too caught up in gaming.


	2. A dastardly companion

A/N – I have changed certain phrases, e.g. Chaos Control to ones that are more specific to the command, just to make things easier on myself.

"… And here's Linda live at the scene of the explosion," said the newsreader.

"Thank you Tom. I'm standing here on Osaka hill, which looks down on the burning SEGA factory. The cause of the explosion is still currently unknown, as smaller explosions have been occurring since the original blast three days ago. Back to you Tom."

"Thank you Linda. And in other brighter news…"

Daniel turned off the TV. That SEGA factory story had been repeated so many times that even the reporters must be getting bored of it. He looked at his Wii beside the T.V. The wires were neatly hidden, the sensor bar placed straight in front of the television, even the Wii remotes and Nunchuck were neatly placed beside the Wii. To Daniel, this object of gaming was a god. People complained he gamed too much, but he would never listen. He went to his neatly and alphabetically piled games and picked out: "Sonic adventure 2: Battle". His favourite. He attached the black Gamecube controller to the Wii, loaded the miniature disc and started the game. He watched the opening cut scene, opened his saved file, and got ready to play the dark side story for the three millionth time, but something from the image was missing. Eggman. At this moment Daniel's broken radio suddenly flickered into life.

"News just in! Things are now shooting from the SEGA factory! Eight bright lights have been seen shooting from the factory, along with a UFO flying high and flying away. The colours of the light trail left by the shooting lights are: red, dark blue, sky blue, yellow, white, purple and two green ones, one of the lights were bigger than the other however. These colours are the same as the jewels a gamer would collect in a "Sonic The Hedgehog" game, which leaves us to think that this is merely a publicity stunt by SEGA…" the radio broke off again.

UFO? Eggman disappearing in my game? Bright lights flying off? That sounds too much of a coincidence, thought Daniel. And he was right. As quickly as it had happened a jewel smashed through Daniel's window. After jumping in the air and grabbing a new pair of trousers as the ones he was wearing were now covered in crap, Daniel walked to the jewel that shot into his room. It was exactly what he thought it was. The dark blue chaos emerald. He picked up the jewel, which sent a huge surge of energy through him. He felt himself changing, he grew dark blue fur, and his hair grew back and grew bone, giving him sharp quills on his head and shoulders. These had yellow stripes on them, as well as yellow stripes on his arms and legs. His clothes disappeared, leaving him with only socks and shoes on. He looked in the mirror and gasped in horror. He looked like Shadow, except for the lack of gloves and bracelets and the colour change. Even his converse had transformed into Shadow's hover-shoes. He somersaulted out of the smashed window, something that surprised him as he could barely somersault on a trampoline. Once he was out he hovered on his shoes, which he found simply reacted to thought. Still holding the emerald he threw his arm in front of him and said the words: "Chaos Teleportation!" He was surrounded by a green light, and then when the light disappeared, he found himself in the location he was thinking of. Osaka Hill. He flew towards Linda, the reporter from the T.V. who screamed at the sight of giant blue standing hedgehog. Daniel grabbed her and calmed her down some how.

"Which direction did the UFO fly?" he asked. She pointed the way, her hand shaking and not saying a word, obviously still in shock. Daniel started his hover-shoes, and flew off into the distance.

"Chaos Warp!" he cried as soon as he thought no one would hear him. He moved at great speed, before he saw a metallic looking base. That's it, he thought, that's Eggmans base. He flew to the only entrance, surprising him that one: Eggman could build a base so quickly, and two: the only form of security was a camera. Daniel "Chaos Speared" the camera and moved in. Inside however…

"Hmmm since when did sonic not wear any gloves? And why is he carrying the emerald instead of hiding it? Or is it shadow? It looks like the two mixed together…" Eggman stared into the screen, before it became static. He ordered his robots into defence mode, as he knew the capabilities of Chaos Spear, or at least, Shadow's capabilities. He wasn't prepared to risk his robots should it be Shadow however. He sent his strongest robot to catch him: E110 – HAMMER.

Daniel wasn't sure if he was walking in circles or not, every inch of this place was the exact same, simply large sheets of metal. When Daniel came across a door he was relieved that there was an exit. He opened the large black metal door, and walked into a huge round arena. Robots surrounded it, all cheering. From the other side of the arena came a giant bright green robot: walking on two huge legs that were about the same size as Daniel, both in height and width, if not a little bit bigger. Its huge body sported two large arms, with instead of hands, giant black hammers attached to them.

"Ahahaha! This is Eggman! Reveal yourself!" came a booming voice over from the machine.

"I am Daniel," replied Daniel.

"Hmmm, I've never heard of you. Hand me the emerald or you shall face the consequences!" ordered Eggman.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you go to collect the emeralds try to take over the world but get stopped by Sonic or Shadow" said Daniel, keeping the tone of his voice the same.

"W-w-what?!? How do you know?" cried Eggman, in shock.

"Well, everything I know I learned from gaming," Daniel replied, "tell you what, I'll help you take over this world if I get to own Japan, Europe and North America."

"Deal!" cried Eggman. The large robot led Daniel to Eggman, who was sitting in a large leather chair facing away from Daniel. Daniel spotted a machine in front of Eggman. It must have been the machine Eggman always uses for Chaos Emeralds. Its design looked a lot like the Chaos Emerald Machine on the ARK. Daniel walked to the machine, and placed the emerald into the slot, beside the already placed white emerald. The humming of the machine got louder as it began to work harder to harness the power of the emeralds. Daniel felt himself changing again, the fur and quills growing back into his body. His shoes stayed the same hover-shoes, but he got his clothes back. He had become just another boy again. Eggman stared.


	3. He Double Crossed Me!

A/N: got my first story subscription thingy person, so I'm proud of myself . Also looking for maybe a beta reader for the next story. I will give this opportunity on a first come first serve basis, so if you want to be a beta reader at any time, just ask. And now, for what you've all been waiting for, the second chapter:::

"W-w-what are you?!?" cried Eggman. If Daniel was in shock seeing the aftermath after transforming, Eggman was ten times worse witnessing the entire disgusting process.

"I'm Daniel, a normal human boy, but when you used the white emerald to get to this universe, the others must have followed it, and one crashed through my window. When I picked it up, I changed into a Mobian." Explained Daniel.

"Hmm…" Eggman silently replied, "you weren't wearing gloves, so those emeralds seem to have an affect on a creatures appearance as well…" Daniel became curious. If one emerald could change your appearance, what would two emeralds do? He decided to wait until Eggman was off guard to find out. He looked around the room. It was identical to the ARK space colony control room in every single way, except above the door. Above the door was a glass case, protecting two 20-inch blades. They had a sort of, door handle shaped grip, joining the top and bottom ends of the weapons. Attached to the top and bottom wear two leather straps, which circled around after a bout 5 CM, obviously something to put your arms through. The blades themselves were straight across the top for the 20 inches, but the bottom simply went straight to the top point, creating a triangle. Eggman noticed Daniel staring.

"Aah, another one of my grandfathers inventions. I haven't given a name to it yet, and he never left one, but if the blade touches something and its user activates it, it can copy an objects DNA structure, whether it's alive or not. This will give the user the same strengths as been stolen, leaving the weakness' behind. However, I believe you can only take one set of DNA from one blade, giving you two different extra powers for you to use. Of course, they haven't been tested yet for two reasons: it only works when the user is organic and not machine, and because it may cause your body to alter shape." Damn, thought Daniel. A paragraph of speech all to dedicated to Eggman. Daniel was jealous. He saw Eggman off guard as he looked at an old picture of his grandfather, a tear in his eye. A touching moment Daniel thought, but he wanted those blades. He knew what could happen if the universes collided, thanks to Sonic Rush™. He ran for the emeralds, grabbed them and stuffed them in his pocket before they had a chance to work. He then ran to the case, jumped up and smashed it, stealing the blades as he went. He figured he'd take them to either Tails, who was bound to have come into this universe as well, or take them to another genius friend. Either way he had no time to think. Strapping the blades to himself he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the dark blue emerald.

"Chaos Teleportation!" he warped to his room and pocketed the emerald before it could change him. He took the blades off and laid them on the table. He went to a chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of gloves. It seemed as if it could only change you if touched by skin. Explains why they always wear gloves I guess. He pulled the gloves on and pulled out the emeralds. He thought to himself, what would happen if you tried to absorb the emeralds DNA? He picked up the blades, strapped them onto himself, and placed one blade on the dark blue emerald. He expected something to happen, but nothing did. Oh yeah, Daniel thought to himself, didn't Eggman say it had to be activated somehow? Hmm, how to activate it… there was no switch or buttons… hmm…

"Chaos Activate!" Nothing happened.

"Activate!" Still nothing.

"Chaos DNA!"

"DNA Absorb!"

"DNA Steal!"

"Activate, Chaos DNA Absorb!" the blade glowed a bright red, as if burning, and then the other blade joined it. They lifted themselves so they were parallel, and produced an image in between them. Gerald Robotnik.

"If you are watching this, then you have activated the DNA absorbers for the first time, and this will tell you how it works. To activate it again and steal a creatures DNA, you must vocally activate it with: Activate, Chaos DNA Absorb. These are powerful blades, and must not be treated lightly. They require power from a Chaos Emerald or another equally powerful object. As long as the emerald is in possession, these blades will work. To delete DNA you have gathered, then you simply say: Delete DNA. Of course, I have left it possible to edit these blades, so that you can have more than one DNA at a time. However, if this is not already possible, then it means that this will be the first thing I have not fully achieved. I want the next person to use these blades, so I may rest in piece. To see this message, and the drawings of the blades, then say: DNA Absorber information." The image disappeared and the blades returned to their silver colour.


End file.
